EMW King of Extreme 2015
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels © w/Sara Sheppard-Daniels vs. "The Generation" Marshall Braxton w/"High Class" Mariah Kendrick EMW World Women's Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Kate Upton w/"Future Legend" Melissa Anderson EMW King of the Ring Tournament; Winner faces the EMW World Heavyweight Champion at Extreme Anniversary. Austin Juhasz w/Madison Winters vs. Duke Nukem "The Brave One" Billy Bowers w/Sidney Prescott vs. "Mr. Hollywood" Thomas Kole w/Nicole Portega EMW Queen of the Ring Tournament; Winner faces the EMW World Women's Champion at Extreme Anniversary. Juliet Starling-Noveno vs. "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey Bonnie Rockwaller vs. Megan Fox EMW Cruiserweight Championship Little Mac © vs. Floyd "Money" Mayweather EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) © vs. The 1% (Mariah Kendrick & Nicole Portega) KingofExtremeEMWWorldWomensTagTitles.jpg KingofExtremeEMWCruiserweightChampionship.jpg KingofExtremeBonnievFox.jpg KingofExtremeStarlingvRousey.jpg KingofExtremeBowersvKole.jpg KingofExtremeJuhaszvNukem.jpg KingofExtremeEMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg KingofExtremeEMWWorldHeavyweightTitle.jpg Results *1. Bowers got distracted of Sidney Prescott and Nicole Portega catfighting at ringside. *2. After the match, Bonnie exit the ring and celebrated at ringside over the win as Fox was in shock over what happened. *3. Mac got KO'd due to a loaded right hand with brass knuckles. *5. Thomas Kole tried to interfere in the match. *6. Rousey won the match when Cassie Cage, who arrived at the broadcast booth during the match, knocked out Juliet with the Shadow Kick on the outside of the ring after Cassie and Juliet have an argument after accidentally bumping into each other. Cassie then sends Juliet back in the referee as the ref has her back to turned to check on Rousey then Rousey locked in the Armbar but Juliet was too knocked out to respond. *7. Before the end of the match, Portega tried to distract the referee at the apron but Winters sends Portega off the apron so she won't be a factor. After the match, Austin leaves the ring and then heads to the King Of Extreme Throne alongside Madison as Ron Burgundy awaits them. As Austin arrives at the throne, Ron Burgundy has the microphone and began to speak as he reads from the scroll as they about to proceed with the ceremony. But Austin had some words regarding Tyrone Daniels. Suddenly, Marshall Braxton and Mariah Kendrick appear on ExtremeVision from the 1% Locker Room laughing at Austin. Kendrick & Braxton said to Austin of how Braxton winning the EMW World Title and get rid of Austin once and for all. Austin then retaliates by telling them to shut up and that he and his slutty bitch that he will have no backup and got 30 minutes to pay the piper and after Braxton was dead and buried, he and the rest of the 1% will not stop him at all. Mariah mocked for a few seconds before the feed on the titantron goes black. Burgundy then continues the ceremony as Madison hands Austin the Royal Scepter then puts the Royal Robe on him and finally puts the crowd on his head then he sits and poses to the roar of cheers from the crowd as Burgundy announced to the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen, the 2015 King Of Extreme, Austin Juhasz! All Hail The King!" The crowd cheers for Austin and Madison as backstage at the Varsity Club Locker Room, Tyrone Daniels was watching this on a monitor backstage. *8. In the final parts of the match, Melissa Anderson interfered and attacked Samus then it became a two on one attack but then Fire shoots up from the stage then the lights went out. When the lights came back on, Pyra was in the ring then hits Anderson with a Chokeslam to a huge pop then Samus hits the Zero Lazer on Upton then covers her for the pinfall win. After the match, Pyra leaves and heads to the back as Samu looked on then is handed the EMW World Women's Championship and celebrated in the ring. *9. Before the match, Bonnie Rockwaller bravely makes her way to the ring, holding her ribs after being attacked by Megan Fox backstage to a thunderous pop from the crowd. In the match, Bonnie put up an amazing effort but it was too much as she went for the Lemon Bon-Bon then Rousey counters to the Armbar then Bonnie kept reaching for the ropes but Rousey cranks the pressure and Bonnie had no choice but to tap out. After the match, Rousey leaves the ring and then heads to the Queen Of Extreme Throne alongside Heyman as Veronica Coringstone awaits them. As Rousey arrives at the throne, Veronica has the microphone and begins to speak as she reads from the scroll. She then about to say a question to Rousey until Paul Heyman grabs the microphone and begins to speak. He starts his speech by saying "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman! And what you had just say was an example of the domination unleashed by my client, without a doubt one of the most feared Starlets in Extreme Madness Wrestling and at Extreme Anniversary will reclaim her right to being the EMW Women's Champion of the World..."ROWDY" RONDA ROUSEY!!!!" Veronica then continues the ceremony as Heyman hands Rousey the Royal Scepter then put the Royal Robe on her and finally puts the crowd on her head then she sits and poses to the roar of boos from the crowd as Coringstone announces "Ladies and gentlemen, the 2015 Queen Of Extreme, "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey! All Hail The Queen!" The crowd boos and Heyman applauds as Rousey sits on her throne and looks all over the crowd with a determined face as they boo her. *10. During the match, Mariah Kendrick tried to interfere but then Lori Campbell-Kaiba came from the crowd and lays out Mariah with the Welcome to my World, Bitch! (Razor's Edge). Marshall then grabs Lori by the hair but Lori slaps the crap out of him leading to Tyrone hitting Marshall with the Walk Off Superkick. After the match, Tyrone celebrates the win but then Austin Juhasz runs in the ring then he and Daniels get into a face to face and are ready to fight then suddenly EMW Owner Theo Clardy and Blackfire arrived on the entrance stage with Theo having a mic in hand. He started by saying "Tyrone Daniels...Congratulations on retaining the EMW World Heavyweight Championship tonight and Austin Juhasz...Congratulations on winning the 2015 King Of Extreme...Now I am here two make a huge blockbuster announcement about our next event entitled Hell's Playground. Now despite your problems, Tyrone & Austin...You two better get along at Hell's Playground because the both of you along with Broly and Billy Bowers will team up against the 1% in a Hell's Playground Original...A GANG WARFARE MATCH!!!!!" The crowd cheers as Theo and Blackfire look to walk away but then decided to head back. He almost forgets that he has one more epic announcement. During the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Match, he talked to Eric Bischoff and then he called the Board Of Directors in EMW to confirm this announcement. And this announcement was "At Extreme Anniversary...Tyrone Daniels defends the EMW World Heavyweight Championship against Austin Juhasz...WHO WILL DEFEND THE NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP AS WELL!!!!" The crowd cheers as Tyrone and Austin was in shock because Extreme Anniversary, it will be "Champion vs. Champion, Title vs. Title!!!. Clardy and Blackfire leave to the back as Theo's music hits then Tyrone and Austin have an intense staredown and held up their respective title belts as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Backstage, the cameras run to see Megan Fox laying out Bonnie Rockwaller with a steel chair and having her be restrained by Security and Officials. Then when Fox walked out as Officials check on Bonnie. *Hardcore Madness - Ryu, Deadpool, Batman, Spider-Man, and Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015